


Светлая память

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Ghost Sabo, Hurt/Comfort, something like that, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Пираты Белоуса получают больше, чем рассчитывают, когда Эйс соглашается присоединиться к ним. Не то, чтобы они возражали.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Sabo & Whitebeard Pirates (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	Светлая память

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Loving Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685166) by [AMMO121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121). 



— Теперь ты должен его оставить, — очень молодой, незнакомый и — самое главное — неожиданный голос прервал совещание командиров. Все головы в комнате поворачиваются к Марко, который разворачивается и делает несколько быстрых шагов назад. Обычно его не так легко было бы напугать, но, чёрт возьми, на корабле нет детей, и никто не слышал, как он вошёл. Когда ему удается прийти в себя, он видит пару голубых глаз, смотрящих на него без всякого выражения. Он продолжает говорить, как будто имел полное право быть там. — Он пытался убить тебя, и все лучшие отношения Эйса начинаются именно так.

Да, как будто это имеет какой-то смысл.

— А? — это всё, что сказал Ньюгейт, более удивлённый и менее встревоженный, чем того требовала ситуация.

— Ага! Эйс такой глупый.

И потом он исчез.

***

Эйс, в конце концов, присоединяется к команде, и Марко не может сказать, что не рад этому. С парнем всё в норме. У него есть свои проблемы, но у кого их нет? Время идёт, и он может почти забыть о ребёнке, если бы это не было так чертовски странно. Но это Гранд Лайн, они видели много странных вещей в этих водах, так что они просто отмахиваются от этого.

Марко наблюдает, как Эйс падает в очередном припадке нарколепсии, заставляя двух медсестёр броситься вперёд, чтобы попытаться поймать его. Огненная логия никогда не услышит конца причитаний от Хверн, но Тирин может позволить ему сорваться с крючка, если подкупит её историями позже. Возможно. Пираты Белоуса — это в основном мужская команда, но их сёстры по факту гораздо более злобны. Вот что бывает, когда у тебя больше сотни братьев.

— Он всегда так делал, — Марко всё ещё подпрыгивает от этого голоса, но так же, как и Хверн, Тирин и почти все остальные в пределах слышимости. Не каждый день ребёнок появляется из ниоткуда, чтобы напугать тебя до смерти. — Обычно, когда он ест или когда ему комфортно. Он должно быть, доверяет вам.

Марко смотрел на ребёнка сверху-вниз, рассматривая его чересчур большую одежду и шляпу, и думал, будет ли это обычным делом.

— Гм, спасибо… а ты?

Голубые глаза снова смотрят на него, слишком старые для лица, которому они принадлежат, прежде чем малыш снова заговорит.

— А ты знаешь, что выглядишь, как ананас?

Затем он уходит, и, после минуты потрясенного молчания, палубу «Моби Дика» снова заполняет смех.

Марко уже чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова, даже когда он смеётся над смущённым бормотанием Эйса, когда тот начинает просыпаться.

***

Парень в синем не появится ещё несколько месяцев, по крайней мере, там, где Марко сможет его увидеть. Он думает, что это, возможно, ещё одна странная вещь, которую приготовил для них Гранд Лайн, как вчерашние волны.

Марко только что вышел из своей каюты на звук смеха и криков, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как два размытых пятна пробегают мимо его двери, держа в руках тяжёлую украденную еду. Он улавливает достаточно мимолётного взгляда, чтобы быть в состоянии сказать, что одна из фигур значительно меньше другой.

Он вздыхает, потому что слышит, как Тэтч кричит из кухни, и поворачивается, чтобы последовать за Эйсом и мальчиком. Вероятно, ему следует не дать им потопить корабль.

Марко находит их в одной из многочисленных кладовок, и они даже не прекращают есть, когда он открывает дверь. Он не уверен, стоит ли ему обижаться, что они не считают его угрозой. Марко решает не зацикливаться на этом слишком долго.

— На днях Тэтч убьёт тебя, йои.

— Сначала ему придётся поймать меня, — Эйс произнёс это с полным ртом мяса. Малыш смеялся и кивал головой.

Марко покачал головой, стараясь не думать о том, как Эйс говорит «я» вместо «мы».

***

Что касается летних островов, то это одни из фаворитов Марко в этой части Гранд Лайн. Это было одно из первых его путешествий с Ояджи, и он до сих пор помнит своё первое шоу с фейерверками в качестве пирата Белоуса. Название у него было простое и слетело с языка, и Марко, признаться честно, немного разволновался. Он не показывает этого, но по улыбкам, брошенным в его сторону, он знаёт, что тоже не очень хорошо скрывает это.

— Ух ты! — изумлённо прошептал мальчик-дух на празднике. — У нас в деревне Фуша никогда не было ничего подобного.

Марко — его бросили братья и оставили бродить до фейерверка через пару часов, когда они все соберутся, чтобы посмотреть его вместе — следует за ребёнком. Честно говоря, ему больше нечего делать, и он как раз шёл между стойлами, когда за его спиной появился мальчишка. Похоже, ему очень нравится пугать Марко. Теперь он ходит от стойла к стойлу с компанией, что немного лучше, даже если эта компания может быть или не быть духом. Он почти уверен, что мальчишка — не просто плод его воображения, особенно когда его видят другие люди.

Кстати, об этом.

— Разве не из этой деревни родом Эйс?

Парень откидывает голову назад под неудобным углом и моргает, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Ну, вроде того. В основном мы жили в лесу, но иногда, если нам не удавалось найти животных для охоты или нужна была новая одежда, мы отправлялись в гости в Фушу. Эйс был влюблён в Макино, и за этим было забавно наблюдать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Марко. Означает ли это, что за Эйсом всегда следовал маленький призрак, или что Эйс действительно знал этого парня раньше… ну он не знает. Совершенно очевидно, что Эйс не может видеть ребёнка — и он единственный из пиратов Белоуса, кто не может этого сделать.

— Так ты призрак, йои?

Большие голубые глаза снова моргают, взгляд устремлён на него, голова не двигается — и Марко начинает чувствовать боль в шее — прежде, чем широкая улыбка расплывается по его лицу.

— Нет.

Марко вздыхает. Честно говоря, это всё равно, что разговаривать с братьями.

— Могу я хотя бы узнать твоё имя? Раз уж ты планируешь остаться здесь, йои.

— О, я Сабо, мистер куриный человек.

Марко ткнул паршивца — Сабо — в лоб, отчего тот потерял равновесие и со стоном повалился на задницу.

— Марко, йои.

Сабо сердито смотрит на него.

— Как скажешь, цыплёнок.

Должно быть, он выглядит сумасшедшим, разговаривая с разрежённым воздухом, но это ничем не отличается от того, когда он разговаривает с любым из своих братьев. Кстати, об этом.

— Скоро начнется фейерверк, нам пора возвращаться.

— Да-да, — он встаёт, стряхивает воображаемую пыль с цилиндра, прежде чем снова надеть его на голову. — Пошли отсюда.

***

Стук не прекращается. Он не обращает на это внимания уже пять минут, но это не остановило белокурого мальчишку.

Он знаёт, как это делается. Он старший брат, он уже сталкивался с этим раньше. Признание этого только ухудшит ситуацию. Он должен оставаться сильным.

Марко царапает пером по пергаменту, и он пытается прочитать отчёт в третий раз. К сожалению, на этот раз ему больше не везёт.

Стук. Пауза. Стук. Стук. Пауза. Тук-тук-тук…

Марко подсовывает одну из многочисленных папок, лежащих на столе, под лоб Сабо. Следующий удар не производит такого громкого шума, и Сабо замолкает.

— Мне о-о-о-очень скучно, — он приглушён, но достаточно громкий, чтобы его можно было услышать. — Какой же ты зануда!

Марко игнорирует то, как он тянет последнее слово, и любое оскорбление. Потому что, да, бумажная работа — это не очень весело.

— Почему бы тебе не последовать за Эйсом, как ты обычно делаешь?

— Он спаррингуется с Хвеном, — Сабо опирается головой на одну руку, в то время, как другая открывает папку. — И я не могу приближаться к нему, когда он использует силу своего Фрукта.

Марко хочет спросить, почему, но не делает этого. Этот чёртов мальчишка хорош в таких делах.

После того, как ему наконец удалось закончить страницу, на которой он был, он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на ребенка.

— Ты мог бы помочь мне с этим, йои.

Сабо скорчил гримасу, но потом, кажется, на мгновение задумался.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь карты?

Марко смотрит в полные надежды голубые глаза, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Да, некоторые из них помечены нашими островами; они твои, если думаешь, что это тебя заинтересует.

Сабо энергично кивает, и Марко фыркает от смеха, прежде, чем передать ему бумаги.

***

— Куда ты ходишь, когда тебя здесь нет? — Тэтч задаёт важный вопрос. «Моби Дик» плывёт через Гранд Лайн, и погода более чем идеальна — что означает, что она, вероятно, изменится в любую минуту — и все вяли на солнце. Эта погода идеально подходит для Эйса и Марко, которые могут наслаждаться сильной жарой. Все бездельничали на корабле, а командиры и ещё несколько человек собрались на палубе вместе с Ояджи. Сейчас Тэтч обмахивается газетой.

Сабо, который сидит на плече у Белоуса, как будто это обычное дело, смотрит на них сверху-вниз, отдыхая от попыток вытянуть из Ньюгейта истории.

— О, в основном я общаюсь с командой Луффи.

— Луффи? Младший брат Эйса?

— Ага! Они действительно забавные! — его ноги ударяли Белоуса в грудь при каждом взмахе ног. Его улыбка грозит расколоть это лицо пополам. — Луффи повезло, что за его спиной стоят такие хорошие люди. Я счастлив за него.

На лице Сабо промелькнуло что-то похожее на печаль и сожаление. Это всего лишь на краткий миг, и в мгновение ока оно исчезает.

— Сколько тебе лет? — и у Марко однажды кончатся вопросы, чтобы задать их белокурому пареньку, но не сегодня. Он также научится держать рот на замке, но сейчас этого явно не происходит.

Сабо замирает на мгновение, и его ноги остаются неподвижными.

— Наверное, мне было десять лет, и тогда мне сейчас было бы… двадцать один? Наверное, как-то так.

В ответ на это пираты Белоуса долго молчат. К счастью, Ояджи почти невозможно было перефразировать, и у него была привычка точно знать, что сказать. (Может быть, это пришло с возрастом? Или, может быть, это было из-за бесчисленных детей.)

— Сабо, — великан осторожно поднимает мальчика и сажает его на колени лицом к себе. — Ты присоединишься к моей команде и станешь моим сыном?

***

Ночь всё ещё окружает Марко, и покой делает каждый вздох легче, чем предыдущий. В последние несколько недель было достаточно хаоса и сражений, чтобы не казаться слишком мирными, но не настолько, чтобы кто-то был ранен или истощён. Они даже умудряются собрать изрядное сокровище с последней стычки. Никто из них не мог понять, что из этого выйдет, но стоит только представить! Тэтч с Дьявольским Фруктом! Одной мысли об этом достаточно, чтобы он нежно улыбнуться и бороться с мигренью.

Он глубоко погружён в свои мысли, наблюдая за отражением лунного света в воде, когда — между одним вздохом и другим — раздаётся очень знакомый голос.

Марко, объективно, знает, что Сабо нет в живых. Это то, о чём он и вся его семья в целом стараются не думать слишком много. Это не имеет значения, даже зная это, когда он слышит, как его младший брат кричит в тревоге и ярости.

За те годы, что малыш болтался вокруг да около, Марко честно признался, что редко видел его кем-то, кроме счастливого маленького говнюка.

Опасность для личности Сабо может быть минимальной, но страх, охвативший Марко в тот момент, был совсем иным.

Он отталкивается от поручней корабля и бежит в направлении крика и страх сжимает его грудь.

***

Прошло два дня, Тэтч лежит в коме, Эйс ушёл, а Марко никак не может выкинуть из головы образ Сабо, врывающегося в… в ничто. Только что он отправил Тича в полёт, а в следующую секунду он словно взорвался внутри себя.

Обычно он просто… не появляется ни на секунду. Марко уже привык к тому, что он убегает от брани, просто не находя слов.

Это не совсем то, что произошло, но он чувствовал себя так, словно потерял четырех братьев за считанные секунды.

Эйс не терял времени даром, оставаясь ровно на столько, чтобы Тэтч успел прийти в себя, прежде чем умчаться в погоню за Тичем.

Марко застрял между попытками остановить его, как это сделал Ояджи, и предложением всей возможной помощи.

В последующие дни, недели и месяцы никто из них не видел ни фигуры, ни волос их младшего брата.

***

Новость о поимке Эйса и его будущей казни — это просто ещё один удар под дых. На борту нет ни одной души, которая не хотела бы в эту же секунду обрушиться на него. Но. Но. Они должны подождать, Ояджи прав. Если у них есть хоть какой-то шанс спасти Эйса, то они должны сделать свой ход в нужный момент.

— Сабо всё ещё не вернулся, — Марко, наверное, стоит присесть, потому что именно так поступают люди, навещая родных в медицинском отделении. — Но я уверен, что с ним всё в порядке.

Ложь, но Тэтч этого не знает.

— Мы спасём Эйса, а потом вытащим Сабо оттуда, куда он исчез.

Это обещание, сильное и хрупкое одновременно.

И, возможно, Марко больше убеждал себя, но Тэтчу тоже не нужно этого знать.

***

Марко наблюдает, как его семья проигрывают один за другим. Он хочет кричать, хочет кричать с той ночи на «Моби Дике», но всё застряло у него в горле, душит его и не даёт позвать Эйса и Луффи, когда этот ублюдок делает последний замах.

А потом… а потом появляется Сабо. Стоя между братьями и смертельной атакой адмирала.

Марко умудряется беспомощно броситься вперёд, как будто это сократит расстояние, достаточное, чтобы спасти их младшего брата.

Когда кулак ударяет, ощущение, будто взорвалась бомба. Кулак Акаину отскакивает от невидимого силового поля, и ослепительный белый свет взрывается наружу с характерным грохотом.

Вот Сабо поворачивается к братьям, и… и Марко видит, как Эйс произносит имя Сабо, глядя прямо на него.

Эйс его видит.

И судя по слезам, льющимся по лицу Мугивары, он тоже его видит.

Марко делает шаг ближе, и почти может разобрать, что Сабо говорит им обоим, когда малыш поворачивается к нему.

Он улыбается, и губы его не шевелятся, но Марко всё равно слышит его.

— Спасибо.

Ещё одна, менее интенсивная вспышка, на этот раз исходящая изнутри Сабо, и на секунду, Марко мог бы поклясться, что видел пламя, прежде чем — в облаке пыли и ужасающего конца — Сабо больше нет.

И крик, наконец, вырывается из его горла.


End file.
